


a fever you can’t sweat out

by hothamandcheeseday



Series: south park! at the disco [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Band Fic, Band References, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, M/M, NSFW, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Smut, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothamandcheeseday/pseuds/hothamandcheeseday
Summary: “no, it's much better to face these kinds of thingswith a sense of poise and rationality”the birth of stan marsh’s band “panic! at the disco”
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Clyde Donovan, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick/Red, Kyle Broflovski/Heidi Turner, Red/Heidi Turner, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Series: south park! at the disco [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058174
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. introduction

“i’m not doing that,” stan explained, crossing both arms across his chest to make a statement; a rather bitchy statement if kyle had ever seen one.

their senior english assignment was to write an essay on the perspective of other people, while at a public event such as a party or football game. it was a group project of at least four people, so when kyle and stan joined forces, they dragged kenny and red, the only girl in their certified “dumb” english class, into it as well. kyle and stan both know red and kenny definitely fuck on the side, and they just want entertainment during this class more than anything, because when they’re together they’re a whirlwind of dirty jokes and horrible stories that stan loves to sink his teeth into, rather than doing his homework.

there was a party the saturday right before the essay was due, where every person planned to get blackout drunk or high as a last hurrah before finals, except for stan. but he was only going for the company of his friends and girlfriend, wendy, who would definitely not drink knowing he’s around.

they were still in that off-and-on phase, but they had been going steady for almost seven years. it’s surprising they’ve made it this long, but stan is certain that this is the girl he’s gonna marry. he’s been thinking about proposing for a few months, he’s just not sure when he’s ready.

so when stan sits kyle, kenny and red down in kyle’s clubhouse, an old treehouse rusted and cracked from age and use from ike, he means business. this essay is half their grade, and he doesn’t wanna waste it on a stoner party at the donovan’s house, knowing he’s just gonna end up writing about bebe and clyde having sex.

“no, stan, what i’m saying is, you could follow everyone around and write as if you’re them,” kyle explained, “like take bebe for example, write about her relationship with clyde.”

“and how it sucks and how he’s definitely cheating on her? no thanks,” stan answered, rolling his eyes, “i’d rather bash my fucking brains in than listen to the two of them fight and then mouth fuck.”

they all went silent, eyes wide with stan’s last words. sometimes stan had outbursts he never meant, it was all part of his depression. he’d lash out at people that anger him. he calms down when red finally speaks up.

“you should write a song through everyone’s perspective at the party,” red suggested, chewing her piece of gum like tobacco, “everyone’s gonna be there, except for token and nichole.”

stan remembers something about the couple going on a last minute trip to the mountains to see token’s grandparents, meaning he had to turn his essay in early. stan cannot fathom turning in or doing anything earlier than he’s supposed to.

“and you’re musically inclined, right? or at least that’s what i thought wendy told me one time,” she continues, chewing on her bottom lip, “i can help you, i play the bass, i’ve written songs before.”

he knows this. red’s mentioned it a lot more times than he can remember. and she’s pretty damn good on the guitar too. she’s like if ozzy osbourne mated with hayley williams. she’s just that good. all the red hair she has bleached her brain and made her impressively good at the guitar.

“i haven’t written anything in years,” stan laments, thinking back on more simpler times, back when he didn’t rely on xanax, “and it’s all been shit anyways.”

red thinks for a moment, leaning back against an old bean bag chair.

“what about that song you wrote for wendy, the one that elton john sang at that benefit?” she asks, and stan’s face pales, “what was it called again? don’t worry, wendy? uh-“

“wake up, windeh,” kenny quoted in his best elton john impression, and it brings a giggle out of red who socks him in his shoulder playfully to get him to stop, “smell the coff-aye.”

“oh please,” stan started, “it wasn’t even that good. i was nine and dumb as-“

“dude,” red interuppted, slapping his shoulder with wide blue eyes, “elton fucking john sang your song. that’s a huge accomplishment at nine years old.”

stan has to agree. it’s not everyday that elton john sings your song in front of a huge crowd. he has to hand it to himself. it’s impressive as hell. 

“okay fine, it’s cool,” he groans, itching the back of his neck, “but what would we do with these songs after?”

red and kenny glance up at each other, red now in kenny’s lap on the couch, hiding smirks under sleeves of sweatshirts.

“we could start a band,” kenny suggests and red snickers, “i’ve got my dad’s old drum set from high school.”

“and i’ve got my guitar,” red chimes in.

stan looks at kyle, expecting to see him shaking his head, but instead his eyes are wide in excitement.

“i could break my bass out of retirement,” kyle starts, “tracey might need some fine tuning.”

red bursts into a fit of laughter, and kenny can feel it against his chest as she leans back.

“you named your bass tracey?” red asks with a smile.

stan stifles a laugh at his best friend.

“you can’t tell me you haven’t named yours, rebecca.”

red scoffs at the use of her forbidden real name, tossing a strand of bright red hair behind her shoulder.

“her name is sasha, for your information,” she whines, rolling her eyes, “don’t have a panic at the disco.”

stan gives her a look.

“what?”

she glanced back up.

“a panic at the disco?” red asks, smirking with a raised brow, “i’ve been saying that for years. it’s like saying don’t get your panties in a twist but a bit more punk rock.”

kyle blushes at the word panties, and kenny laughs.

“i like that,” stan laments, thinking for a moment, “i think we just named our band.”

red, kyle and kenny let out a group cheer.

“we should better head out,” kenny starts, basically pushing red off of his lap and standing up, ripped jeans and flannel on display as he dusts himself off, “clyde’s probably busting out the keggers right now.”

the group glances at each other, smiles on their faces, turning to climb out of the tiny treehouse that would soon be the hangout and rehearsal space for the newest alternative band, panic! at the disco.


	2. the only difference between martyrdom and suicide is press coverage

“Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention”

“what does that even mean?” stan asks kyle, the most religious in the group, as the four friends trek to clyde’s from kyle’s house, knowing that they’ll all be too shitfaced to drive in the morning, after kyle had taken liberty the naming the first song on the album. 

“martyrdom is the death of a martyr or someone killed because of their religion, if you will.” kyle explains, “suicide and martyrdom are both the same thing, if you think about it.”

stan gives him a look.

“it’s a quote from a chuck palahniuk book.” kyle explains, mentally facepalming because he knows that stan doesn’t read.

“ooh, i’ve read choke,” red exclaimed from behind kyle and stan, her head on kenny’s shoulder, “he’s a fantastic author. fight club was incredible.”

kyle claps in sarcasm right in stan’s face.

“wow, finally someone gets my references,” kyle taunts at stan, and both red and kenny chuckle from behind the bickering boys.

they make it to clyde’s house at a perfect time, where only a few friends are there and beers have just begun to open. stan plans to get shitfaced tonight, but not after having passionate sex with his girlfriend. parties were the best time to get laid, and even the most popular straight couple at park county high could agree.

kyle goes in first, dropping his keys in the basket by the door and locking eyes with his girlfriend. heidi pushes pass both clyde and bebe to get to kyle, giggling as they come face to face.

“hey baby,” kyle gushes, wrapping an arm around heidi as he kisses her forehead, brushing her bangs out of the way.

she chuckled as he enveloped her in a hug, leaning his head on her shoulder and just standing there, enjoying her presence as if he hadn’t seen her just the day before.

stan, kenny and red look at each other and take off in their own separate ways, stan to find wendy, kenny to the bathroom to piss, and red to go find some kush.

kyle holds heidi for a few minutes until she pulls away, holding his face in her hands

“you okay?” she asks, and he nods

“never been better, my love.” he responds with a wink that sends heidi into a blush, “how’s my heids?”

she smiles at the sound of her nickname.

“i’m good,” she gushed, “even better now that you’re here.”

he kisses her again, cupping her face in his hands like she had before. she tasted like spearmint gum, or mint vodka, he really couldn’t tell. he takes her hand and guides her over towards the back porch, where most of their friends are already rolling up joints.

he spots red and kenny, dangerously close to each other, the red head laughing as kenny places his hands around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. he whispers something to her, and she turns a shade close to her hair, playfully smacking him.

kyle’s grip goes tight on heidi’s fingers, and she leans onto his shoulder.

“you seem tense,” she points out, her soft mousy hair tickling his neck, “are you sure everything’s okay?”

he nods, not wanting to lash out. he’s very stressed, with the idea of his high school career almost to an end in just a few short weeks, he’s been cramming all of his work to the very last minute. it was very unlike him, and even his girlfriend of only just a year could agree.

“let me know if you’re uncomfortable, okay?” heidi tells him, kissing his cheek, and going off to get them both drinks from the kitchen.

after a few drinks with his girlfriend, kyle is officially buzzed to start the night. he doesn’t like drinking that much; he’s not stan, he’s not an alcoholic, at least he thinks he’s not. 

“you need to relax,” stan whispers to him as he pulls him onto the front porch, the loud music from inside the house muffled by the closed door. someone’s playing an avril lavigne song and kyle can hear her raspy voice from outside the house.

“what?” kyle asks, taking a long swig from his bud light.

stan shakes his head, the only sober one in this conversation. it was like talking with his dad.

“you need to chill out, man,” stan whispers, a hand on his shoulder, and that’s when kyle just stops, dropping his face into his hands and sobs.

stan doesn’t know what to do, watching as his best friend breaks in front of him.

“i don’t love her,” kyle whispers, and stan’s face drops, blue eyes wide, “i don’t love heidi, i’m only dating her to please my fucking mom.”

he stands up, shaking his hands like he always does when he’s nervous.

“i’m gay, stan.”

stan’s eyes pop out of their sockets, mouth gaping open.

“dude if this is your way of trying to tell me you have a crush on me,” stan starts, face turning red, “i’m flattered but….you know i’m with wendy,  
right?”

kyle shakes his head.

“no, i don’t have a crush on you, you don’t have to worry about that, you and wendy can go make valedictorian babies somewhere else,” kyle explained, and stan held back a laugh at his last words, “i’ve been feeling this way for awhile, not about anyone, just about myself, i guess.”

stan shakes his head like kyle had before.

“then break up with heidi,” stan explained, dark eyed, “if you’re gay, why drag this shit on? if you don’t love her, leave her.”

kyle’s breath hitched in his throat.

“cartman literally broke her,” kyle reminds stan, “i can’t...stan...she’d literally try to kill herself again. i don’t wanna be the reason she’s buried in the snow again.”

stan remembers this. winter break of freshman year. the news was on and a familiar house was on screen, one he had played at as a child almost a hundred times, right next to wendy’s and craig’s. it would later turn out to be heidi turner’s house, and the headline local teen girl attempts suicide by jumping off roof in snowstorm, was enough to break stan apart. he made sharon turn it off before heading to bed. she was fine, but her mind still wasn’t. it still hasn’t been for years.

“kyle?” heidi whimpers from the doorway, holding two red solo cups.

kyle turns to look at her with wide eyes, knowing she had heard everything.

“baby this isn’t what it looks like.” he explains, but she’s heard enough.

she tosses his drink into his face, bright red juice spraying all over his hair down to his hoodie.

“you asshole!” heidi sobbed, “i thought you loved me, kyle. go fuck yourself, or stan for that matter!”

heidi runs off in a fit of broken sobs, pushing pass people and heading for clyde’s basement, and for once, kyle didn’t even try to stop her. everyone in the house turns to give him a look, with raised brows and grimaces.

“is this martyrdom?” stan asks, but kyle just flips him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i forgot to mention in my last chapter that i plan to update this weekly, or bi-weekly depending on how fast i finish chapters. anyways, i hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	3. london beckoned songs about money written by machines

“Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine,  
Make us it, make us hip, make a scene  
Or shrug us off your shoulders  
Don't approve a single word that we wrote”

clyde’s the king of the world. he has a great position on the football team, he’s fit, smoking hot, athletic, and totally a heartthrob.

but he’s also a softie for bebe.

his girlfriend since eighth grade, the famous bebe stevens, was the absolute light of his life. if asked what three things he could bring on a deserted island, he would answer with a mirror, condoms, and his girlfriend. besides stan and wendy, they were the most sawed-after straight couple at park county high. 

clyde has hopes and dreams for the future. he wants a nice house, a nice yard, a nice job, he wants kids that look like the perfect combination of him and bebe. he wants to rule the world. but he knows that he can’t be the king if bebe isn’t his queen.

acceptance is a big word in clyde’s dictionary, one he doesn’t use that often. as the biggest jock and crybaby of south park, he always tries his best to impress. he likes wearing expensive clothes, or doing something to make his hair look neater. he does everything and anything he can to fit in.

it’s why he threw this party, knowing his dad and stepmom were out of town for their anniversary. his dad remarried when he was in seventh grade, and it’s still something that’s taken a while to get used to. his sister off to college, the liquor cabinet miraculously unlocked, he had the whole house to himself, it was party time in his eyes.

he’s cuddled up next to bebe on his couch, her sporting a fresh pair of air force ones from a familiar shoe store in the mall. she’s a sneaker girl now, only preferring heels when it's formal. her and clyde seem to match shoes all the time, it was one of their quirks that made them popular.

but then she gets up to go talk to wendy, leaving clyde alone awkwardly by himself. so he stands up and tries to find token, but upon further examination, he’s not there, he goes to find jimmy, whose already chatting it up with craig. he has no one. 

he’s always been a bit lonely, no one there to comfort him when he cries. ever since his mom died he’s been empty. he doesn’t really have anyone.

he has bebe, and she’s his world, but he’s not so sure he’s hers.

so he stands there, awkwardly checking his phone, waiting for bebe to stop talking to wendy, but as the two girls leave for the back porch, he’s alone. kenny noticed this, whistling the poor boy over and confronting him.

“c’mere donovan. stop stalling, make a name for yourself” he ushered, and clyde did just so, walking timidly towards his own couch as if he were in trouble, “tell me what’s going through ye olde noggin.”

clyde shook his head.

“i just wish they would accept me,” clyde signed, sinking down on the couch next to kenny, “maybe i wouldn’t have to promise hot chicks just so people would come to my parties.”

just as he said so, a posse of raisin’s girls passed by the living room in search of liquor, winking and waving at kenny and rolling their eyes at clyde. the two boys are raisin’s most popular visitors, always on a quest for cheap wings and whores. kenny more in search for the last one.

“but they’re your friends, right?” kenny asks, taking a dry sip from his bud light, “they wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.”

clyde can’t answer positively.

“craig and tweek only come out to flaunt each other, token doesn’t like to party anymore, and jimmy comes to get laid,” clyde whines, “you and red only come for free drinks and stan’s crew are the only other people i can invite without it getting all…’star trekky’.”

kenny shutters at the thought of red willingly sleeping with kevin stoley, that fucking star trek worshipper.

“i mean, i can’t disagree,” kenny chuckles, but clyde doesn’t feel like laughing, “but you throw good parties and everyone has a good time. why do you always feel the need to impress?”

“because, ken,” clyde whines again, pouting his bottom lip, “bebe’s really popular, and i’m not. there are a billion boys out there she could be with, and she chose me. but i don’t feel good enough.”

kenny lets out a “tsk”.

“but you love her, you guys are practically married,” he states as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, “she’s in love with you, and you’re in love with her.”

clyde fidgets with his fingers, a thing he does when he’s nervous. bebe has seen it many times, but kenny hasn’t.

“can i tell you a secret?” clyde starts, and kenny doesn’t know where this is going.

“i’m gonna propose to her, soon, if she doesn’t dump me by then,” clyde explains, quietly for no one to hear, “i have a ring and an idea, i just don’t know what’s gonna happen after we graduate.”

kenny can imagine bebe breaking up with clyde after they graduate, but on the other hand, he can’t. they’re way too serious to break up, but way too toxic to last. he definitely could see them getting married, but didn’t know how their relationship would be like if they did.

“wow, you’re serious?” kenny asks and clyde nods like he’s never nodded before.

“deadass,” clyde corrects, “it’s been sitting in my nightstand for three months. i’m just not sure when i’m ready.”

kenny sits in silence, taking it in.

“you gonna be okay?” kenny asks once more, his hand gently on clyde’s shoulder.

clyde nods, and suddenly, he knows.

“i’m clyde donovan,” he stands up, proud and ready for another beer, “i’ll always be okay, i have much disinterest in what the critics say.”

kenny doesn’t understand those last words, but as clyde walks away to find a cooler, he makes a mental note to use them later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah haha another chapter. shits about to get real


	4. nails for breakfast, tacks for snacks

“Prescribed pills  
To offset the shakes  
To offset the pills  
You know you should take  
It a day at a time”

eric cartman was a basket case, always been, always will be. it’s just a part of the cartman gene to be an asshole. the sociopathic part has worn off from his youth, but eric cartman will forever be a cunty asshole.

but when cartman’s in love, it’s the complete opposite.

he’s pining for kyle. an unlikely lover due to their constant bickering and arguing. he knows kyle’s gay, he’s told him before, drunk and sobbing on his bedroom floor. but he knew he couldn’t break heidi's heart like cartman had, over text, on her birthday. he wasn’t a cunty asshole like cartman was.

so when cartman has kyle pushed against the wall, making out with him so passionately, he knows this is love. it’s real love, love he never had with heidi, love he’s never had in his life.

“i cannot..fuck..believe you..uh...agreed to this,” cartman moaned, his hands reaching for kyle’s ass.

“i can’t either,” kyle replied, fidgeting with cartman’s belt, basically ripping of his jeans. thank god they were in clyde’s sister’s room, otherwise all of their friends would have quite a show.

he kisses kyle, holding his face in his hands. kyle’s famous green hat is pushed to the ground, his matching jacket being taken off as cartman pulls apart. he wants so badly to run his hands through kyle’s soft auburn curls, but he wanted to take this to another level.

kyle’s naked, and cartman slithers off the rest of his khakis. he checks the ginger boy out with a bitten lip and a giggle.

“holy fuck, kyle.” cartman gasps, but kyle comes out like “kahl” with his voice, “you’re hot!”

kyle folds his arms across his freckled chest, suddenly insecure even though cartman’s words were unusually sweet.

“not too bad yourself, fatass.” kyle chuckled, and cartman tackled his neck with kisses, leaning his back down onto the bed, clyde’s sister’s bed, hopefully they don’t stain the sheets.

cartman tastes like beer, straight beer. miller lite, kyle notes. kyle’s not a beer guy, usually picking a white claw (a pussy drink, as eric would say) with heidi over any beer from the cooler, but him and heidi aren’t together anymore, and maybe he’ll give beer a chance.

“damn, now i know why heidi was in love with you,” cartman giggles, flipping over so that kyle could be on top, “c’mon fuck me, jew boy.”

kyle rolls his eyes, straddling cartman with his skinny legs. he’s going to have sex with eric cartman, and it’s not how he planned to spend his saturday night.

cartman’s in the bathroom cleaning up after absolutely annihilating kyle, who's struggling to walk in clyde's sister's bedroom. she’s not supposed to be home for a week, but kyle still feels bad about messing up her sheets.

“damnit kyle,” cartman slurred, using a toothbrush to freshen up, and kyle cringed at the thought of using clyde's toothbrush himself, the germaphobe in him revealing itself, “why are you so fucking hot?”

kyle blushed furiously, then frowned

“watch your mouth,” kyle sighed, playing along, “your speech is slurred and you might swallow your tongue.”

cartman spits the toothpaste lingering in his mouth into the marbled sink, returning back to the bedroom where kyle is sprawled out like a starfish, a normal pose for a boy who just had sex with another boy,

“i can’t believe we’ve both slept with heidi turner,” cartman laughs, his voice taking up all of kyle’s mind.

kyle can’t help but chuckle.

“and now, each other.”

it’s funny this way. cartman grew up taunting the poor redhead, making jokes about his religion and his physical appearance. but now, he’s in love with him. it doesn’t justify the things he’s done in the past, but he hopes it does, he wants to be with kyle forever.

kyle leans over and pressed a kiss onto cartman’s cheek, and it hits him.

these are the same lips that have kissed heidi’s, the same girl he dated and then broke the heart of from seventh grade to freshman year. the first girl he ever liked, but now he’s gay, and in love with the same guy he’s been best friends with since he was a child.

“i am so utterly alone,” cartman sighs, mostly to himself, he never intends for kyle to hear, “all i do is drink, and not be merry.”

kyle snuggles into his side.

“no you’re not, you have me,” he whispers, “and kenny and stan, we’re your friends.”

cartman can’t help but laugh at that.

“you guys hate me,” he croaks, “i drink myself half to death every night and no one even cares anymore. if i were to die right now, no one would even notice.”

ever since cartman turned sixteen, his mom had been leaving at night going to god knows where. he doesn’t know for sure and he’s not sure he wants to, but what he is sure about is the fact that she forgets to lock the liquor cabinet when she goes, and he ends up spending the night drinking his weight in smirnoff, which is a lot.

he’s literally an alcoholic, but he doesn’t want everyone to know, people already taunt him about his home and his weight, another thing to poke fun at would drive him insane.

“i wanna get you help,” kyle explained, stroking the side of cartman’s face, which oddly comforts him, “there are plenty of places that can get you some good help, eric, i want you to stay alive, for me.”

cartman brushes this off.

“just please, let me help you,” kyle continues, his head on cartman’s shoulder, taking in the shitty world they live in, “i wanna be with you forever.”

maybe, he thinks. forever is a long time, and hopefully, it’s spent with kyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i should’ve explained the couples already together in the beginning of the book, so if you are confused, here they are:
> 
> stan & wendy (somewhat toxic)  
> kyle & heidi (broken up)  
> bebe & clyde (rocky)  
> craig & tweek (on a break)  
> red & kenny (not official, more like a friends with benefits type flirt)  
> cartman & butters (broke up before the story begins, although butters is the only one still hung up on it)
> 
> i hope u guys enjoyed this chapter!!


	5. camisado

“The I.V. and your hospital bed  
This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events”

kenny’s been dying since second grade, after a terrible car accident. he woke up in his bed the next day, uninjured, and the rest of the world seemed to forget, his friends and his family included. when he was beheaded by an accidental machete swing a day later, he learned to realize that this wasn’t ordinary.

when kenny’s parents left at 15, leaving him and karen alone in the broken home they grew up in, he discovered a newfound taste for whiskey, not the good kind, the nasty cheap shit you get at a liquor store for under $10 in a brown paper bag. red tells him that it’s very unpopular at her father’s bar, and that she’ll sneak him some whenever they hang out. he died that night too, alcohol poisoning, red watched him slump over in fright. she’s used to him dying by now.

red’s always at the mccormick’s house, either hanging with kenny over a bottle of scotch, or helping karen with her homework. red is very smart and she proves it whenever she speaks. behind the bright red hair and raspy voice, she has an actual heart of gold, taped together with bandaids. kenny thinks it’s from drunken trauma or the fact that her mom left to be with another man, a better man than skeeter, and has her replaced with her own redheaded children.

kenny’s very protective over karen, making sure she’s always getting her homework done and is eating enough. with what little they have, he always makes sure she gets what she needs, even if it means himself skipping dinner. he’d do anything for her.

red reminds him of carol, and not because of the hair. she’s so motherly, so kind to karen as if she were her own child. he can imagine him settling down and eventually having kids of his own with her, becoming copies of both of his parents. before the vodka was involved, kenny’s parents were kind and loving, but then they left.

he’s watching red finish a round of karaoke with kyle, who’s drunk off his jewish ass, and takes her by the hand and drags her off to clyde’s parents bedroom, where everyone knows what’s they’re gonna be up to for an hour.

“you smell good tonight,” kenny laments, shutting the door behind them.

“do i smell like shit every other time we fuck then?” she asks with fake offense, furrowing her brows.

“of course not,” he chuckled, locking blue eyes with her, “you smell like cherries.”

she shakes her head with a giggle, taking him by the collar of his hoodie and pushing up against him.

“wanna taste?” she whispered, her voice like ear candy.

before answering, he has her in a kiss, his tongue roaming her mouth like he’s hunting for gold. they pull apart for a second so red can take her shirt off, and kenny immediately gets giddy at the sight of boobs, especially red’s boobs. she’s number one on his hottest girl’s list, and her boobs absolutely sparkle with him.

“calm yourself, kenneth,” she jokes, tossing her t-shirt on the floor next to the bed, and leaning him down on the bed, “sit back and relax.”

“s’not my fault you’re so hot, rebecca,” he sighs, feeling his jeans become tight at the sound of her name on his tongue, “want me to moan that instead of red?”

he’s gripping her thighs in his hands, and it’s her weakness, so she lets out a whimper that would have woken any heavy sleeper, and he knows everyone downstairs had definitely heard. even if they weren’t having sex, they still would’ve made fake moaning sounds so it sounded like they were. they were good at that stuff.

“go ahead, ken,” she said, watching as kenny stripped from his hoodie, “fuck me.”

and he did just that.

when red rolls over after getting her guts rearranged, kenny presses a kiss onto her cheek and lets her snuggles into his side. 

“why are you so cuddly tonight?” she asks, after resting her head on his chest and watching him tense up, and she knows immediately something is up.

he sniffles, and red knows that he’s getting emotional over something. he gets upset a lot and she’s noticed it’s all because of his home life. his parents were never abusive, they never were and never will be, but they just didn’t support his beliefs.

“i just...love you, a lot,” he giggles, trying to avoid tearing up, “you mean the world to me, becca. you and karen both. i would do anything for you guys.”

kenny’s not emotional, he doesn’t cry unless one of his friends says something so stupidly sentimental or if karen’s crying too. but when he speaks those words, he has to shed a tear.

“kenny, i love you too,” she giggles, voice overwhelmed by tears.

he sniffles, breaking right in front of her. he’s always been a softie, for her, for karen. they are both the two most important people in his life. he would die for them, and he has. 

“are you crying?” red asks, her voice soft like a blanket in his ear, “oh, ken.”

he lets the waterworks flow, and red buried her face in his neck, succumbing to sobs herself. they both have trauma, unresolved and broken, both ridiculed for different things all of their lives, yet it almost felt like fate brought them together by giving them broken family lives.

“i hate them,” kenny whimpered, referencing his parents, “they left me, left karen. those bastards. i’ll never understand why they did the things they did.”

a breath hitches in red’s throat, and she has to let it past in order to keep herself calm.

“i don’t know why you chose to stay, to be here with me,” he whispered, “i’m so fucked up, red, i don’t deserve someone like you.”

red can’t stop the tears from her eyes, they just keep falling, like a never ending waterfall.

“but you do, more than anyone on this planet,” she whispers, “you matter so much to me. i don’t know why you love me the way you do, kay.”

kenny’s mom used to call him “kay”, back when he was little. and karen called him that too, back when she couldn’t pronounce his name. red knew this, and she thought it was so sweet, so adorable. he likes it when she calls him that.

“move in with me,” kenny insists, knowing how toxic red’s home is and how much she yearns to leave, and knowing how much she’s saved his life, “fuck skeeter, he’s a fucking homophobic asshole. you deserve so much better.”

red thinks about it, if their band gets big she can afford to move all three of them into a better house than what kenny and karen have lived in. they both want to give karen the world, but they are also going to take baby steps.

“ken, i would absolutely love to,” she gushed, “i just have to get past him. i don’t think he would even notice. he just doesn’t care anymore, and that’s what hurts the most.”

kenny snuggled into her arms, his head against her chest, the only thing he could hear was her heartbeat underneath him. it calmed him. the idea that one of the most important people in his life was alive and breathing, her arms wrapped around him as if she were his mom. she’s the only girl besides his sister that he feels attached to, and a part of him wishes she was something more.

she tightens her arms around him, pressing a kiss onto his neck, before whispering a few words that would absolutely change kenny.

“i have to tell you something…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh fuck a cliffhanger and some NSFW. hope u guys enjoyed this chapter!


	6. time to dance

“Give me envy, give me malice, give me your attention.  
Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break!”

rebecca tucker hates being vulnerable, hiding behind a facade of red hair and an attitude. she also hates her first name, and it’s why she goes by red and only red. unless you’re kenny and call her “becky” to annoy the shit of her.

she’s the life of the party, always bringing the booze and the laughs. she’s giggling with jimmy over some comedy special on netflix that they both seemed to have watched, and soon everyone can hear their loud ass conversation. that was one of red’s traits, being loud, sometimes too loud for anyone to handle.

kenny gives her a look, and she glanced back with a wink, biting her dark pink colored bottom lip. aubergine dreams, her lipstick color of choice, often found on her lips or stained on kenny’s neck.

ever since red was younger, she’s always been told how to feel, that if she were a bit more prettier and gentler, guys would be lining up at her door. she doesn’t like makeup or doing her hair, only painting her nails black and wearing skirts when she feels like it. everyone could admit she was very pretty, but she just didn’t care. she never cared, it seemed.

and no, kenny wasn’t her only friend, she had plenty of friends. she used to hang out with kevin stoley and annie knitts a lot, at times when she knew kenny was busy. they bonded over star trek and the alien series, and pretending that she didn’t have feelings for him. she kept their friendship hidden in her toy-box mind, along with the entire collection of star wars movies she was halfway through at the time. she really liked him, and hoped that he’s the right person for her, but they haven’t talked in months, and she doesn’t really know why. she suspects she’s done something, but she doesn’t know what.

her and annie have chemistry all on their own, but she doesn’t like to talk about it.

she has kenny’s bong tight in her grip, taken from his backpack of essentials. she’s trying to find a good place to hit it without causing a scene. she takes it up to clyde’s room and finds tweek, sitting in clyde’s bean-bag chair and chewing on a bag of cheetos, obviously waiting for craig.

“hey cousin-in-law,” red chuckles in her raspy voice, and tweek jumps in his seat, but softens once he realizes whose voice it is, “mind if i hit this in here?”

he notices the bong in her hand, and shakes his head, so she takes a long inhale, her eyes closing as the weed enters her system. she exhales and a long trail of smoke snakes out of her mouth. she hands it to him, and he rips it so hard that he lets out a panicked cough. kenny’s got the strong stuff, and he can feel the migraine imbed in his brain. tweek’s not one for getting high unless he’s with craig, but he trusts red a lot more than clyde.

she giggles, and tweek glances over at her in confusion. his soft green eyes looking her up and down. for a moment she looked just like craig, with his bright blue eyes and strong chin, who’s father is brother’s with her father. it’s very ironic that they both live in the same town, a few houses down from each other’s. tweek’s cousins live all the way in montana and hate him because he’s gay. he’s shocked how good craig gets along with red.

“how did you know you were gay?” red asks, and tweek’s face heats up.

he’s brushing a blonde strand behind his ear, and she blinks back at him with red tinted eyes that shone in the light from the full moon. he’s never been asked such a question, especially from someone like red, who’s idea of fun is sex to a fall out boy song.

“i just knew, i saw craig for the first time and i knew i was in love, more than just friends,” she explained, “i feel like you just know that you’re gay. your mind lets you know when you’re ready to accept it. love isn’t a choice.”

red turns back at the door, making sure it’s still shut from earlier.

“do you think you are?” he asks her, and she glances down at the porcelain bong in her grip.

her eyes fill with tears, biting her bottom lip nervously. she isn’t ready to accept it, after seeing her father’s negative reaction to her own cousin coming out, the odds weren’t looking too good on her side.

“yeah,” red whimpered, wiping at her tears with the sleeve of her jacket, “i-i’m gay, tweek.”

tweek drops his bag of chips, pulling red into his arms as if she were craig, snuggling her as she sobbed on his shoulder, taking in the scent of her strawberry shampoo. he’s never really been close with her, but he knows that she needs someone, just someone to help her make it through the night, to let her know she’d be okay.

“that’s okay,” tweek whispered, reassuring. he’s always been reassuring, “it’s okay, becca. they’ll be another gay tucker at the barbecues. you and craig can disappoint your grandma together.”

she laughs, sniffling back the rest of her tears with a smile.

“i’m not coming out yet,” she whispered, leaning back on her hands, “not until i move out. skeeter can’t know, they can’t know.”

she lets another sob break through her lips, and tweek places a hand on her shoulder.

“he’d hate me,” red whimpered, closing her eyes, “he freaked out when craig came out. how the hell do you think he’d react if i came out?”

tweek can’t answer that. when he came out, his parents didn’t bat an eye. but he’s not red, and he doesn’t know how her life at home is. he hoped it's positive. his heart would absolutely shatter if it was anything else than great.

“he’s not abusive, if that’s what you think,” she explains, before tweek could make a sound, “he’s just...really homophobic and i don’t think he’d accept me.”

his heart breaks when he sees red bury her face in her knees, absolutely breaking before his eyes. he’s never seen her like this.

“i’m not perfect like he wants me to be,” she whimpers, sobbing onto tweek’s shoulder, “you know what he told me?”

tweek’s eyes go wide and he shakes his head.

“he told me, that he’d only disown me for two reasons,” she started, “one if i ever got knocked up, and two if i was gay.”

she sobs again, into her hands this time. she hated it, she hates being vulnerable, especially in front of people. tweek is an exception however. she loves her cousin’s boyfriend, and she feels like she can trust him. but right now she feels empty.

the door opens, and in pops craig, holding two beers in his hands and a lighter between his teeth, noticing his cousin sobbing next to his boyfriend. red glanced up to see her cousin and just can’t stop crying 

“hey, what’s going on,” craig asks, and red just melts into his shirt, “why’re crying?” 

she doesn’t answer, instead her sobbing grew louder.

“have some composure,” craig whines, “where is your posture?”

red smacks him on the back of the head, and craig is still left confused and concerned. 

“skeeter,” tweek mouths to a confused craig, and he just knows.

“what the hell he’d do this ti-“

“i’m gay, craig,” red interrupted, and her cousin gives her wide tucker eyes, eyes that run in the family, “i-i like girls.”

craig can’t help but hide his smirk.

“yeah, i know,” he tells her, and her eyes go wide like his had before, “you don’t think i can’t see the way you look at heidi turner?”

red blushes at the mere mention of heidi’s name, her heart skipping a beat. 

“but she’s dating kyle,” she sighs sadly, her smile dropping.

craig glances at tweek, raising his eyebrows flirtatiously.

“not anymore she’s not, she literally just dumped him over an hour ago,” craig explains, and the twinkle in red’s eyes grow.

she placed her hands over her mouth, hiding her stoned smile. 

“she’s in the basement,” tweek explained, “i saw her run down there before i came up here.”

red jumps to her feet, bouncing around like a fucking kangaroo. tweek can’t help but laugh and craig hides his smile under his sleeve. 

“go get em tiger!” craig cheers, and red feels confident for the first time in her life, scampering out of clyde's room and down the stairs, off to find heidi, “it’s time to dance, becca.”

she flips him off mentally, as all tuckers do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in three days? yeah i know i’m bored. i hope this clears up the cliffhanger from last chapter. hope u guys enjoy!


	7. lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off

“Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close?”

wendy testaburger at a high school party? it’s more likely that you think.

stan wanted her to come, he always wants her to come. it makes him look less awkward and alone while kyle goes off with his own girlfriend. she’s just kinda there, not a good product to society at parties. 

little miss perfect, as she’s been called before by her friends. she doesn’t like doing things the average teen at her school does. she won’t drink much, she won’t smoke even one drag of a cigarette. she won’t show too much skin. she’s not bebe, she’s not gonna spread for just anyone.

except for stan. she loves him more than he’ll ever know. 

“there’s my girl,” stan gushed when he spots wendy on the back porch, “look at you. i swear you get more gorgeous everytime i see you.”

she’s wearing a simple pair of black leggings, ones that were very overpriced but they made her ass look incredible. stan’s already gripping it as she hugs him. and a purple sweater, one borrowed from stan’s closet months ago, back when it was much colder than the may air.

“you don’t look too bad yourself, stanley,” she giggles, pressing a kiss onto his lips.

he let out a loving sigh, letting his tongue enter his girlfriend’s mouth, feeling her hand squeezing on his bicep. he feels like the luckiest guy on the planet knowing he’s dating his soulmate.

“god i’m in love with you,” he chuckles and wendy’s face turns a crimson as she giggles.

they’re down in clyde’s basement, passionately making out on his stained and weed-smelling couch, surrounded by other couples doing the same around them. they could’ve done this at any other time, but stan’s drunk and wendy’s a bit tipsy herself. they’ll find a closet eventually.

but they’re interrupted by a vibration in stan’s pocket, a text from kyle, wendy would’ve never guessed, but she figured.

“shit, babe, kyle needs me,” he exclaims, jumping up from the couch, “i’ll be right back.”

she huffs as the basement door slams shut, and she’s alone.

“there goes stan the man,” cartman exclaims from the other side of the room, a joint in one hand and his phone in the other, “off to go fuck his man-candy.”

as if it wasn’t obvious, wendy hates cartman, more than anything in the world. she’d kick his ass again in a heartbeat.

“put a sock in it, fatass!” she shouts, and her voice rang in cartman’s ears, “stan wouldn’t cheat on me.”

he folds both arms across his chest, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

“you don’t get it, do you wendy?” he asks, and of course by the way he speaks, it sounds like ‘win-deh’, “do you see the way he looks at kyle?”

she folds her arms across her chest too, trying to avoid the obvious.

“yes, as a matter of fact, i do,” she sighs, squeezing her eyes shut, “i just ignore it, because stan’s my boyfriend, and kyle is just a friend, a really really close friend of his.”

cartman shakes his head, smoking his blunt.

“kyle is gay.”

“yeah, i know that.” 

of course she knows. wendy testaburger knows everything, from the square root of 9 to just how many refugees in syria need protection. she’s just that smart. cartman has no idea what she sees in stan, the hippie freak who drinks vodka like it’s water. they are polar opposites, yet they are soulmates.

“and are you gonna do anything about it?”

wendy doesn’t know how to answer.

“i-i mean..i don’t know...i trust him.” she explains, but cartman doesn’t buy it, “i trust stan with my whole life. if he cheated on me, he would tell me.”

he slides down next to her on the couch, wrapping an arm around her shoulder which she shakes off.

“when i was with heidi-“

“you made her attempt suicide, eric,” wendy interrupts, voice blank, and cartman winces at the use of his full name, “she was depressed for years, and you act like what you did was normal.”

“let me fucking finish, hoe,” cartman continued, “when we were dating, she trusted me, but she knew i didn’t love her and that she didn’t love me, and she lied about it. she just didn’t say anything cause she was waiting for me to. i wish she wouldn’t have waited for me. maybe she wouldn’t of done anything to hurt herself. did you know that lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off?”

wendy stares at him with brown, beady eyes.

“i hate myself for the way i treated her, for the way i treated you and everyone else when we were younger,” he sighs, “i’m so sorry, wendy. i wish i could say the same to heidi, but i know she’s scared of me. i wish i could make things a whole lot better than they are.”

she wraps her arm around him as best as she could, holding him for just a second, just to get him through the night. she needs this just as much as he does.

“i don’t even know why i’m here,” wendy sighs against his shoulder, “i’m useless. i don’t drink, i don’t smoke. stan doesn’t even wanna be around me.”

cartman sighs.

“yes he does, you two were just fucking on the couch just a minute ago,” he points out, “he loves you more than you’ll ever know. you’re always on his mind. before any boy you ever met, sweetie, you had him.”

she blushes, thinking of stan in his youth, with the scrawny voice and his tendency to vomit at the sight of her. it’s cute now. he’s always been adorable to her.

“if stan does something tonight, that doesn’t sit well with you,” cartman starts, pulling wendy away so he can gaze into her eyes, “you let me know, okay?”

she nods, never seeing this side of cartman before. she likes soft eric, better than whiny and sociopathic eric. he’s grown up. she’s proud of him.

“and if you do break up with him, don’t let bebe do it for you,” cartman starts, and wendy blushes at the memory of her youth, “or he’ll go all shock the monkey on you again.”

wendy scoffed, a hint of a smile on her lips.

“you really are an asshole,” she giggled, and cartman sticks out his tongue.

“i try my best,” he shrugs, and disappears into the crowd of people in the basement.

it’s five minutes later when she finds stan in the kitchen, talking to a nervous kyle and watching a broken heidi rush downstairs. she’s in for a rude awakening when she finds out her ex is downstairs. 

he’s alone now, and wendy has a chance.

she wraps her arms around him from behind, startling him as he pours another cup of clear vodka and juice. he knows it’s her immediately, and giggles.

“wends,” he gushed, and the sound of his nickname for her causes her heart to beat faster, “i thought you were talking with bebe.”

she shakes her head, turning so they could be face to face.

“i wanted to see you,” she giggles herself, lacing her fingers with his, “kiss me, stan. kiss me like it’ll always be me.”

stan takes a moment to process, his face twisting into a grin as he pulls her close.

“where was it that we last left off?” stan sighs sensually, melting his lips onto wendy’s, dancing to the beat of the rap song playing and holding his lover close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, the wendy and stan chapter. it’s been one of my favorites to write. i like to think that cartman and wendy become close as teens. as always, thank you for reading!


	8. intermission

“Ladies and gentlemen, due to circumstances beyond our control  
We are unable to continue our broadcast of dance music  
We shall continue now with our piano instrumental”

kenny finds red in clyde’s guest room, where a single piano lay comfortably against the wall. she’s not just skilled in guitar, as she’s playing away on the grand piano in the museum-esq room. clyde really got the short end of the stick, this room used to be his sister’s, before she left, before she ditched clyde and left him alone with his dead-beat dad and whore of a stepmom.

the lights are off, the only thing in the room giving light is a single rose and lavender scented candle on the piano, where red is sitting and playing an unrecognizable song. it’s quite pretty. kenny wonders who actually wrote it. red is a songwriter herself, and it’s not odd for her to lose herself in music. he’s seen her do it, almost as many times as she’s seen him die.

he creeps up behind her, planning on scaring the shit out of his red-headed friend. she’s done the same before to him, but he’s never been a successful scarer. red’s the girl that scared him so badly that he had a heart attack and died in the lunch line. 

he creeps up next to her ear, red locked covering it as her eyebrows knit in concentration. he whispers a singular “rebecca” into her ear and she slams her hands down on the keys so hard that it caused kenny to jump back in shock.

she whips her head around and glances into his sharp blue eyes, her anger softening once she realized it was just kenny.

“stop!” she whines, covering with her face in her hands to shield her laughter as kenny bursts into a fit of chuckles, “you asshole!”

he’s leaning over laughing as she pouts, red faced and annoyed. she buries her face deeper in her hands, absolutely annoyed.

“what the hell were you playing?” he asks, sitting down next to her on the bench, and she scoots farther away, “rebecca in c minor?”

“very funny, dipshit,” she groaned, looking up from her hands with her face as crimson as her hair, “it’s something for the band, maybe like an intermission?”

kenny nods, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

“you gonna be okay?” he asks, knowing what had just happened a few minutes prior to this confrontation.

she can’t answer without shedding a single tear, letting it slowly trickle down her cheek and onto her sweatshirt, kenny’s sweatshirt to be exact.

“i don’t know,” she answers, burying herself into kenny’s shoulder to cry, “i wish people didn’t hate me so much. maybe kevin wouldn’t of disappeared, maybe i’d still be friends with annie, maybe heidi wouldn’t of left the way she did.”

“but none of that is your fault, okay bec?” kenny tells her, and she giggles at his nickname for her, a lot less sentimental than ‘kay’, “you’ve got me, and karen, and the rest of the band. we can’t finish our dance music, we have to continue onto our piano instrumental, right?”

she elbows him in the ribs and he winces with a dramatic “ow!”.

“i guess you’re right,” she giggles, wiping her tears with her thumb, “you’re always right, how are you so good at this stuff?”

he chuckled under his breath.

“i learned from the best,” he chuckled, poking her nose with his fingertip.

she snorted and sighed, leaning into his arms, her head on his shoulder.

“that’s my girl,” he gushed, moving over to press his lips against hers, his hand playing with the hem of her shirt, they already had their fun tonight, but one more round couldn’t hurt.

“hold on. we should really let wendy and stan have a little fun, right?” red suggested, pushing away from kenny as his hands came dangerously close to the buttons of her jeans, “and i think tweek and craig have some tension to work out.”

he gives her a smirk.

“butters needs to come clean about something,” he continued after her, taking her hands into his, “and i think bebe needs someone to vent to.”

she smiled, their faces becoming closer and closer with every second that passed.

“do we have time for a heidi chapter?”

“i think we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn’t planning on writing this chapter, because i didn’t really have any ideas for an “intermission” chapter, but then i thought i might as well try because it doesn’t hurt, and this is what came of it. thank you for reading!!


	9. but it’s better if you do

“And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety”

tweek and craig are on a break, at least, that’s what they say they are on. stan doesn’t really know. but they both come to clyde’s party hand in hand like the gay bastards they are and stan doesn’t bat an eye. it’s hard being the most loved couple at park county high when you aren’t actually together anymore.

craig goes off to find jimmy and clyde, leaving tweek by himself. he’s fine alone. as an only child, he finds solace in knowing how to be alone without feeling alone. he takes a bud light out of a cooler and parks himself on the couch.

he left his abusive household at 15, moving into craig’s bedroom. he still works at his family’s coffee shop, but he just distances himself from the addicts he called his parents. he drinks macchiatos now, ones without a quantity of meth. he’s claims to be okay now, but he really wishes he could admit that he’s not. 

kyle finds him on his third drink, a peach and lime daiquiri this time. he likes the fizziness of the drink, it calms his raging anxiety. meth just doesn’t do it for him anymore. he’s over it. 

kyle sits down next to tweek, watching the boy with wide eyes.

“tweek, you okay?” kyle asks, and he watches as tweek pulls a strand of his hair, startling himself, “who laced your drink? you’re shaking.”

tweek’s eyes are bloodshot and wildly twitching.

“i-i slept with s-someone,” he stuttered, “someone that wasn’t craig. it was an accident.”

kyle is as curious as a cat on a windowsill watching the mailman deliver packages; he just has to know who.

“it was scott.” tweek continues.

kyle takes a moment to process, and his face pales when he understands.

“scott malkinson?!” kyle whisper-yells, and tweek shushes him as to not draw attention to the poorly timed situation.

tweek buried his face into his hands, his beverage long gone. it’s embarrassing, the idea of sleeping with someone so awkward as scott was unbearable to think of.

“it was one night, he invited me over to watch the mandalorian, craig doesn’t like star wars surprisingly. he likes real space, stars and planets and other bullshit,” tweek explained, “anyways, scott kissed me, and i ended up making out with him, which leads us to now.”

he sniffles as if he’s crying for a second, before looking back up at kyle.

“am i a bad person?” tweek asks with a broken voice, “because i feel like i am.”

kyle reassures him with a head-shake to prove that he’s not a bad person.

“well, scott has a girlfriend right?” kyle asks, “sophie gray, right? she’s in my chem class and way too pretty for scott.”

tweek nods, groaning. of course he knows who sophie gray was, she’s not hard to miss, she’s basically a diabetic mix of bebe and wendy, with her huge love of horses to her great debating skills. harvard could use another wendy. sophie and scott had been together for years, a little bit longer than bebe and clyde, but who really knew. they kept their relationship as private as they could. 

“that’s the problem,” tweek started, “sophie doesn’t know. scott won’t tell her. it would absolutely crush her.”

kyle can’t comprehend how fast tweek can speak without needing to breathe. it’s like all the meth from his youth has destroyed him.

“and craig, goddamnit, it would break his heart to know i moved on so quickly,” he continued, “i still love him so so much, but i don’t know if he feels the same way.”

kyle snorts, and tweek gives him a look.

“you’re kidding right?” he asks, “craig is so in love with you.”

tweek shakes his head.

“you’ve been dating him for almost ten years,” kyle explains as if tweek had no idea, “he loves you so much. everytime i’m with him he’s always gushing about you. he loves you more than the stars and moon combined, and you out of all people know how much he loves those things.”

tweek blushes, knowing how much craig has helped him, mentally and physically. from his drug addiction to his depression. craig has been his rock and his love for so long, and even when they’re fighting, he’s still the only thing on his mind. they truly are meant to be.

“but if he knew i cheated, he’d hate me,” tweek states, “he’d never speak to me again.”

kyle turns so he can face tweek, taking his shaking hands into his own. 

“i’m not looking for love in a lap dance,” tweek explains, “i’m just paying in naivety, and thought that maybe fucking some other guy would help me get over craig. but it just doesn’t work like that.”

kyle nods.

“exactly, but you and craig aren’t together, so you didn’t exactly cheat, right?” kyle asks and tweek nods, “go find him, and let him know you still love him, because i know there is an ounce of craig that loves you to death.”

tweek nods and stands up, tossing his empty can into the trash and searching to find his love.

meanwhile, across the house, in the kitchen, craig is chugging down a red solo cup filled with punch and vodka. he’s talking with jimmy and clyde, his back turned towards his on-and-off boyfriend who is chatting with kyle.

craig isn’t one to be sentimental. sure, he does have sweet moments with his boyfriend, but he’s mostly an asshole to everyone but tweek. if his middle finger isn’t up, it’s not a good day.

he was just born that way. anyone can agree that being born into a family of assholes can change a person greatly, and the tuckers are no exception.

speaking of tuckers, red spots him with his friends, two beers in her hand, one for her and one for kenny, but she can’t find kenny, so she tosses it to her cousin and prays that kenny’s not dead.

“cousin dearest,” red gushed, a hand on her chest, “how are you this fine evening?”

craig scoffs.

“i’m just dandy, rebecca, thanks for the beer,” he tells her, and she nods as to say “your welcome”, “can i ever get a break from your gay ass?”

she folds her arms across her chest, neck and neck with craig. as children, craig always seemed to be the taller one, but now as teens, they are both exactly the same height. people mistake them for a couple sometimes, with craig’s sister as their child. and they always become disgusted at that thought. not just because they are cousins, but because they are both gay as hell.

“i could say the same about you, craigory,” she giggles.

“alright enough with the full names, what the fuck do you want?”

she smirks through closed lips, arms crossed. 

“a very good friend of mine is chatting it up with your boyfriend,” red explains, “is there anything you’d like to tell me?”

she’s got him now.

“no, why would there be?” craig answers, “tweek and i are on a break.”

red rolls her eyes.

“oh please, i know your secrets,” red argues back, “i know you and tweek aren’t together, i’ve heard of the tweek-tucker break up. i’m not daft.”

craig gives her a glare.

“i know you slept with scott malkinson,” red whispers as to not draw attention, “i know all the shit you two did, you totally faked it, and here’s the kicker, so did tweek.”

his eyes go wide.

“what do you mean?”

red chuckled under her breath.

“tweek went over to scott’s for a star wars marathon, and things got a bit too out of hand,” red explains, “i was supposed to go with kevin but he was too busy jerking it with lola.”

craig blushes, the idea of that not sitting well in his brain.

“and now here we are,” she continues, “and you have a secret to tell.”

craig shakes his head because he doesn’t know any better.

“i’m not gonna bring this up,” he sighs, “it’s not important.”

red huffs, looking her cousin in the eyes, red rimmed eyes proving that she’s not fully sober.

“but it’s better if you do,” red explains, “it’ll help heal. he needs to be honest and you do too.”

craig guesses that she’s right and walks pass her to go find tweek, knowing this isn’t gonna go well.

they ended up meeting up in clyde’s room, making out passionately as if it were their last time together on earth. 

“oh craig,” tweek moaned, slowly feeling craig’s hands roam to places left hidden, “mhm, baby.”

craig giggles, forgetting exactly why the two took a break in the first place. his love for tweek was just so strong.

“i can’t believe we both fucked scott malkinson,” tweek giggles, his anxiety fading from his shoulders.

craig lets out a laugh, distracting him from the cringe-worthy mistakes of his past.

“i may have faked it,” craig explained, “you are the only person i’d go all out for.”

such a romantic yet gross gesture, but it makes tweek’s heart beat a mile a minute.

from upstairs, they hear a thud and a moan from downstairs. clyde’s room exactly above from a walk-in hall closet where a couple played a sexual game so familiar to every party-goer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays everyone!!


	10. i write sins not tragedies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter everyone has been waiting for. NSFW warning. if depictions of sex or sexual activities aren’t your thing, feel free to skip this chapter.

“No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality”

stan is in love with wendy testaburger. he has been since he was 6 and noticed the girl with jet black hair in his preschool class. and now at seventeen, he knows how to show that love without coating her with his vomit. they are truly soulmates.

he’s walking through a crowd of people dancing in clyde’s living room and spots her, holding a cup of red liquid and a cheesy smile.

“oh stan,” wendy giggles, tipsy off a few glasses of wine, feeling the way his hands roam her body as their lips connect once again.

stan's hand moves to grip her ass, causing her to moan out, dragging him towards the hall closet where they can be alone. it was one of those walk in closets that was empty except for a few coats that belonged to clyde’s parents; they’ve done it in here before, and they’re gonna do it again now.

he makes sure the door is locked before shedding of any clothes. kenny has walked in on them inside each other before and now he always makes sure he closes the goddamn door. this could get pretty heated.

“mhm, wends,” he moans, tearing off his shirt and tossing it to the floor, breaking apart their kiss just for a moment to look at his girlfriend, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip to turn her on even more.

“i need you,” she groaned, her voice deep and a whisper, gripping his shoulders and pulling him down to her height, “right now, baby.”

she slides her own shirt off, and her leggings, and her underwear, and stands waiting for him to undress, admiring his abs from years of football. he’s such a dreamboat and she feels like the luckiest girl on earth knowing that he’s her boyfriend.

“stan,” wendy whimpered, his lips biting into her neck, causing her to squirm, “fuck me.”

he giggles at her last words, hands slithering down with her body as wendy lands on her knees. stan tosses his boxers off to the side as wendy’s fingertips stroked his erect member, gentle skin causing goosebumps to arise on his skin. her skin is so soft and it makes stan’s knees weak as she handles his dick with such care.

“oh my god,” stan moaned, one hand on the wall to balance his quivering body, his cock finding its way to wendy’s mouth.

wendy’s a pro at blowjobs. she’s been doing them since sophomore year in the back of stan’s truck after a football game. she’s had plenty of practice, which all leads up to now. 

she is sucking stan’s dick like a straw, and stan is struggling to stand, leaning against the wall with clenched fists. sweat drips off his forehead by the time wendy’s done. she swallows his cum, letting the warm substances trickle down her throat.

they switch positions down to the ground, wendy straddling stan, his hands mounded onto her breasts, playing with her nipples between his fingers. they are the perfect size, two smaller mounds. in the past, wendy’s been referred to as being “flat as a pancake” by eric cartman. but she doesn’t care about him. he’s irrelevant. he’ll never get to experience passionate sex with her, only stan does.

“like what you see?” she asks cheekily, biting her bottom lip.

stan gives her heart eyes, his face turning bright red as he glances her over.

“absolutely,” he gushes, “god, you are just...so hot.”

he’s inside of her, watching in awe as she sways her hips. wendy’s moaning into stan’s ear with delight. stan always thanked the lord that he kept condoms in his wallet. this is so much better than drinking with kyle.

“baby,” he whispered, cupping wendy’s face in his hands, “you are so good to me.”

she rolls her eyes, slipping him the tongue as their mouths meet in perfect harmony. her fingers run through his tousled black hair, feeling the softness in between her fingers. his hair as always been so soft, and she’s thankful to be the only girl in the world that he gets to fuck.

he’s at climax, and wendy can’t help but moan under her breath at the feeling. she can feel his dick inside her. he’s huge, and she’s running out of steam as he cums inside her. 

“stan!” wendy squealed, her voice slurred, “oh my god!”

he pulls out when he’s finished, pulling off the used condom off his flaccid cock, stuffing it into his sweatshirt pocket to return to a trash can when he leaves. he’s completely naked in a pitch black hall closet with his girlfriend, and he didn’t want to be anywhere else.

“you were amazing,” stan gushed, lying down next to wendy, who’s sprawled out like a straw fish on the floor, her entire body on display, every freckle and bruise from cheerleading on view. he loves connecting all of her freckles together like a constellation, her cheeks are like the night sky, “god you are just...perfect, wends.”

she snorted.

“not too bad yourself, stanley.” she repeats from earlier, stroking the stubble on his chin.

she kisses his jaw, which causes him to squirm by the coldest of her fingers and the warmth of her lips on his skin. 

“i’m glad you came,” stan giggles, and wendy can’t tell where he’s going with this statement, “you mean so much to me.”

wendy snuggled into his chest, arms gently wrapped around her boyfriend with such love and care. she hummed in reply.

“i heard about your band,” she explains, clasping her bra back on with both hands, setting her boobs back into place, “panic! at the disco? i wanna know who came up with that.”

stan shakes his head with a laugh.

“it was red, surprisingly,” he tells her, “she’s very talented. i heard her playing the piano upstairs earlier.”

wendy nods.

“oh, she’s super talented,” she agrees, “used to play for us all the time. but then she stopped, i don’t really know why. i think it was because of kevin.”

stan nods as well because he doesn’t know better.

“now, you better write a song about me, mr. emo band,” wendy gushed, kissing his cheek gently with soft lips.

stan smiles.

“way ahead of you.”


	11. i constantly thank god for esteban

“Strike up the band!  
Whoa-oh, the conductor is beckoning  
Come congregation, let's sing it like you mean it  
No. Don't you get it, don't you get it? Now don't you move”

for some reason, butters shows up late. it’s not usual for him to show up late, especially when his parents weren’t involved. he loves his mom and dad, but he doesn’t love the way they treat him.

he’s a master of the arts, hiding his bruises and scars with makeup, some that bebe lets him borrow and eventually keep, because porcelain isn’t her shade anymore. he’s good at that stuff now, he has a reason to be.

stephen and linda are not good parents, he loves them and they love him, but they’re also abusive, psychotic fucks that deserve to rot in hell. he can’t fathom the reasons why he’s lived with them so long. 

he’s also alone most of the time, spending his life avoiding his parents and hiding his sexuality. if his parents found out, they would definitely kill him, and he doesn’t want to die at the hands of his parents.

he stares down the spot next to kyle on the couch, who’s nursing a glass bottle of bud light and a marlboro, and growing a smirk on his face. he pats the empty cushion, and butters immediately claims the seat as his own.

“hey leo,” kyle greeted, holding out his cigarette for him to take a drag, “care for a hit?”

butters glances down at the cigarette and then back up at kyle’s face.

“thought you’d never ask,” he giggles, taking the stick from his fingers and bringing it up to his lips, inhaling the smoke into his already damaged lungs.

kyle chuckles, letting butters rest his head against his shoulder. they’ve always been like this, a little less romantic than any other couple in south park, but he’s always there for him. they’re like brothers, the brother relationship kyle never got to experience with ike. 

“do you smoke often?”

butters shakes his head, leaning his head against kyle’s. he didn’t want to think about the damage done to his lungs.

“and it doesn’t bother you?” 

butters hums in response.

“not as much as it would if i wasn’t surrounded by chainsmokers,” he explains, “a hit doesn’t hurt.”

kyle leaned his face up. butters hate smoking, he’s lying, he’s bluffing, he’s doing it all to break the goody-goody chain he has on his ankle, and so far it’s not really working.

“butter stotch, you are such a hypocrite,” kyle chuckles, “the best one, if i’m being honest.”

butters lets out a snicker, stifling it with his hand. as he does so, kyle can see a purple mark on his neck not covered by his turtleneck sweater, and his eyes go wide at the sight.

“what’s this?” kyle asked, poking a bruise he noticed on butter’s neck, to which the blonde lets out a sigh, “a hickey, hmm? getting some action tonight?”

butters panics at the feeling of kyle’s soft fingers on his skin, circling a bruise he neglected to hide before he came. it’s not a hickey, it will never be a hickey, no matter how hard kyle wants it to be.

“please don’t tell me they hurt you,” kyle pleaded, a broken voice, and when butters nodded his head, his heart breaks as well, “goddamnit. i should’ve known.”

kyle buries his face in his hands, letting out a sigh, and butters had no idea what to say or do. he’s already revealed the secret. there was no undoing the already did.

“i’m not getting abused,” butters argues, “this isn’t a bruise, just a birthmark. i promise.”

kyle doesn’t believe him. butters has always been a bit of a bad liar. his main excuse for things is that “his parents won’t let him”, but after years it’s lost its flavor, and everyone knows the truth.

“bullshit,” kyle calls, his finger gently brushing against the bruise, “you are the world’s worst liar, leo. stop with the faux sermons.”

butters covers his face in his hands, hiding his tears.

“okay, fine!” he growls, “yes my parents are a bit harsher but it’s always my-“

“don’t you dare blame it on yourself because you know it’s not true!” kyle interrupts, pointing in butters’ direction with an angry grimace, “you don’t deserve any of this shit.”

butters takes a drag, going silent. he was afraid of this, knowing the shit his parents did and knowing how people would react made him feel nauseous. he never wanted to feel this way ever again. 

“it’s not at all your fault,” kyle continued, a bit more calmer than earlier, “what they’re doing is wrong and i think it’s time for them to stop.”

butters doesn’t know where this is going.

“i’ll be your witness,” kyle suggests, “i know nothing about law, but my dad does. he could be your lawyer.”

the air is still and silent for just a moment, just how butters expected it to be. he hates it.

“but you’re studying law, right?” butters reminds him.

kyle shakes his head. after breaking up with heidi just over an hour ago, he said to hell with law school. he wants to do his own thing, and he thinks the band might actually be it. 

“that doesn’t matter,” kyle dodges the question, “what matters right now is getting you far away from your parents as possible. where are your plans for school?”

butters wants to whip out his resume but decides against it because he’s at a party, and he’s not sober enough to find it.

“i wanna major in psychology,” butters tells him, “i wanna help the kids who went through the same shit i did.”

kyle wants to just hug him.

“good, that’s great, wonderful even.” kyle states, “you need to let me know if you need anything, and i mean anything.”

butters can’t tell if he’s being sarcastic, but he smiles as if kyle were serious. 

“move in with me, just until you’re ready,” kyle requests, “i’ll take care of anything. you just need to leave, please, leo. i can’t live knowing that you’re getting hurt. just let me help you.”

butters takes up his offer, not because he wants to, but because he can’t stand it anymore. he’s done being a liar. everyone is sure in for a show tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh the butters chapter, one of the funniest and a criminally underrated character in the entire show. i really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. the last two will be posted within two weeks and have a huge surprise at the end


	12. there’s a reason these tables are numbered honey, you just haven’t thought of it yet

bebe stevens wants to be perfect. her mom has always told her she needed to be pretty to make it in this world. smarts didn’t matter. all stevens women relied on looks instead of brains, and bebe wanted to change that. she didn’t want to be a dumb broad who’s only personality was her chest size.

so she cut her hair, just down to her shoulders, because she didn’t have that kind of commitment for anything shorter. it was still blonde and curly as it was in fourth grade, and it was still a main staple in her life. all through her eighteen years of existence, barbara stevens was known for her hair.

she doesn’t like her real name, claiming it’s too old fashioned for her liking. she’s gone by bebe since she was very little; wendy and clyde call her barbara to piss her off, knowing it’ll set her off 1000x more. maybe when she is older, and not clyde’s housewife, she’ll go by it. barbara donovan does have a nice ring to it. 

she’s in the bathroom, sobbing her mascara off drunkenly and talking to the mirror. she normally does this after a few drinks, but now it’s very scary. wendy has seen it many times, but she’s not here, and it’s red’s turn to find the real bebe. 

red goes into the bathroom to hotbox it, and is startled by a hysterically sobbing bebe, who turns to face her with a grimace. it was a scary one for sure, big blue eyes glossed over with tears, expensive mascara stains down to her cheek, snot dripping down her nose. it was like watching a horror movie for the first time, one of those cheesy netflix films where the main female protagonist dies at the end trying to prove her femininity.

“i just want to be perfect, for him. why is that so fucking hard to understand?!” bebe growled with tears in her eyes, talking to the mirror and choking back tears, and red stepped back with her hands up.

red genuinely has no idea what’s going on, but by the way bebe dabs her dripping mascara with a blackened tissue, she’s distraught. she’s seen bebe crying before, but not like this, not broken-hearted.

but red knows she’s talking about clyde, her boyfriend of almost 5 years. they were like a parody of stan and wendy; a funnier parody. they were like barbie and ken, genuinely, always seeming to show up in matching outfits, bebe in a dress and clyde in a matching blazer and polo. it was insane how in love they were in.

“i’m like cancer,” bebe describes, glancing down at her perfectly red manicured nails, they matched her blouse so perfectly that red assumed they were the same material, “i’m horrible. i’m a diva. clyde doesn’t even want to be seen with me. i don’t know why i keep trying anymore.”

red kneels down to bebe’s height, and the blonde lets out a shaky breath.

“he loves you a lot,” red explained, brushing one of bebe’s curls behind her ear, letting her fingers remain there for just a moment, “i wish you could see that. he’s madly in love with you.”

bebe shakes her head, whimpering as another round of tears drip down her cheeks.

“and i’m not allowed to say this but...clyde has a ring,” red explained and bebe’s mouth dropped wide open, “he told me about it a few weeks ago and i promised to keep it a secret because this is so important to him, you’re important to him.”

bebe glances down at her empty finger, where a ring that proved clyde’s love for her could lay. it gives her hope.

“i just didn’t want you to break up with him because it would absolutely crush his heart,” red continued, and her words sober bebe up immediately, “he wants to marry you.”

bebe sobs again, curled up on red’s shoulder, soaking the sleeve of her sweatshirt. the idea of breaking clyde’s heart is a painful one that she doesn’t like to think about it, because some time that day will come where she has to break his heart, and ultimately, her own in the process.

“i love him,” bebe whimpered, her tears coming back in full force, “he’s the only person i’ve ever loved like this. he makes me so happy. i’d marry him in a heartbeat.”

red’s heart warms as she puts a hand to her chest. she craves a love like clyde and bebe’s, and she wishes there was someone out there to love her like clyde loves bebe. she hopes for the future.

“and you are perfect, bebe,” red explains, her homosexuality coming out at full force, but bebe doesn’t seem to notice, “you are so beautiful, inside and outside. there is no need to change for clyde, because he loves you the way you are. you are everything to him. i wish you could see it.”

bebe smiles a bit, but red can’t tell if it’s the alcohol or just bebe being bebe, the sweet and gullible girl she knows.

“red, you are the bestest friend a girl could ever have,” bebe gushed and wrapped her arms around red tightly, almost knocking her to the ground, squeezing red so tight she almost can’t breathe.

“i try,” red explains, giggling as bebe glances back up into her eyes.

“you really need to be kinder to yourself,” bebe tells her, “and you and kenny need to start dating.”

red blushes, hiding it in her sleeve.

“not really,” red shakes her head, wondering if bebe was bluffing or not, “i think that punch might’ve been spiked, honey.”

bebe also shakes her head, a lot more sober than earlier.

“you should really consider it,” bebe slurred, standing up, brushing off her hands onto her jeans, “you could go on double dates with me and clyde.”

she smiles at the idea of a double date with bebe and clyde, watching the two of them argue and then leaving with clyde crying. he is still the world’s biggest crybaby, and only bebe knows how to cheer him up.

“i’ll think about it,” she agrees.

bebe steady herself against the sink, sniffling back lost tears after an hour of trauma.

“you and him would make very cute babies,” bebe says absentmindedly and drunk, as if it wasn’t supposed to be spoken out loud.

red shakes her head again, watching as bebe left the bathroom in search of her dumbass boyfriend, knowing that bebe wasn’t the only girl she’d be confronting that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter will be posted sometime this week!!


	13. build god then we’ll talk

“There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses.  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.”

heidi turner is having a very shitty time at this party. she’s sobbing in clyde’s basement, and she has been for the past hour. she loves kyle, she’s been in love with him since sixth grade. they’d only dated for a year, yet it felt like a lifetime. and she wanted to spend a lifetime with kyle, but he didn’t, and that’s what salted the wound even more.

her and kyle were going to the same college, so avoiding him wasn’t going to be easy. she was majoring in dance, something she’s been passionate about for years. and kyle still sat on an undecided major, but heidi had been insisting he should go into law like his father. he disagreed.

she puts all of her problems into her dancing, letting her trauma pass through her like a beam of light. kyle has seen her dancing, and she is undeniably talented. red has seen her too, and pays more attention to her ass more than her dancing, but that’s not important.

so red finds her after convincing a sobered up bebe to go work things out with clyde, slowly snaking down the stairs. she doesn’t even think she’s drank anything; too worried about other people to worry about her own well-being. 

“i’m drunk,” she’d tell kenny, but she hasn’t even had a sip of anything. she wasn’t much of a drinker to begin with. as the daughter of a bar owner, she had the essentials to become a teenage alcoholic, but she never felt up to it.

heidi is melted to the couch, sobbing into her hands. even when she’s crying, she is absolutely beautiful to red. she’s the star on the top of her christmas tree.

“jesus christ, heidi sofia turner, will you stop crying over him?” red shouts at her, and it causes heidi to jump, “for fucks sake, he is the most idiotic person in the world and you out of all people should know that.”

heidi pouts, glancing at the red head with anger in her bloodshot eyes.

“i love him!” heidi sobs, “i fucking love him, red! you can’t force me to not love him! you don’t know anything about our relationship!”

red huffs, her feelings hurt a bit but she keeps calm. she folds her arms across her chest.

“heidi, you’re my best friend, i know you better than anyone else on this planet,” red starts, staring down heidi, “i know that you love white dresses, and raindrops on roses, and that tea from tweek bros that’s only available during the winter, and velvet sheets, and vanilla ice cream, and the way your grandma’s perfume smells, and those mary janes that are so fucking ugly but i think they are stunning on you.”

heidi glances down at the shoes on her feet, blushing a bit. kyle never thought those shoes were cute, and red was one of the only other person to ever compliment them, a bit nicer than kyle ever was.

“and i know you like girls, i know you’re bi,” red continues, “i know you love kyle, just as much as i love you.”

heidi glances up with wide eyes. she had only ever discussed her budding sexuality with wendy, kyle and red, who supported her and planned to stick by her whenever she came out. but heidi never wanted to come out, did she?

“how do you-“

“heidi, i-i love you!” red stuttered, her voice breaking, “i’ve always loved you. it’s always been you, not kenny, not kevin, not annie; you. it’ll always be you, heidi.”

heidi doesn’t know how to answer, her eyes growing very wild and confused. she never knew red had feelings for her. she knew red wasn’t straight, just by the way she looked and acted around their other female friends. she knew that her and kenny weren’t just friends, but she also knew they weren’t together. 

“there will never be anyone like you.” red continued, “everyone else pales in comparison to you. there are billions of people on the earth and i only want you.”

heidi glances down, a bit too drunk to process anything. she was crying, sobbing into her hands, and red had to calm her down to render herself safe to comfort. red was always good at that stuff, a little too good and close for heidi’s liking at times.

“i know you, heidi,” red explains, “i know you aren’t in the best mental state, and haven’t been in a while, but i want to help, if you just let me.”

the girl with mousy hair stays silent, almost ignoring her friend, until red speaks up once again.

“have you ever kissed a girl before?” red asks heidi, who shakes her head sheepishly, bangs covering her eyes like a hood. the redhead leans over and brushes them out of her face, her other hand coming to rest under her chin so red could look into her eyes, large hazel orbs that lit up her world.

just as she had planned it would happen, red’s lips met heidi’s and all of the sudden, everything was complete. her whole world stopped on its axis and time came to a halt. red could’ve sworn she heard a chorus of cellos and violins strum in her mind as she kissed heidi, her heart beating a mile a minute. this was really happening, and red couldn’t fucking believe it. her wildest dreams were becoming real.

only for just shy of a minute though, because heidi pulled away.

“what are you doing?!” heidi asked, her voice shaky and scared.

red suppresses a smile, blushing profusely.

“heidi, i’ve loved you since we were thirteen,” she explains, hoping that heidi would smile along with her and return the same feelings, “i don’t wanna let you go. i-i wanna be yours, forever.”

kyle said the same thing once, snuggled up against heidi on the couch in his living room, and it struck butterflies into her stomach like never before. those butterflies had been left to die after awhile, and they no longer fluttered the way they used to. maybe this was fate. maybe her breakup would bring something new, but she didn’t wanna face reality.

“red..i-i….i have to go.” heidi stuttered nervously, standing up and rushing up the stairs. red sat in silence until the door slammed with a painful sound, wincing as her ear-drums rang with the slam.

she was alone, she’s always been alone, but now, it’s much more painful. it’s like one of those viruses that takes days to overcome, a fever you can’t sweat out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for reading. the sequel will be posted in a few days.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i’m back with another story that i’m excited to work on. as an avid fan of both panic! at the disco and south park, i’m excited to join both of them together. anyways, i hope you enjoy the first chapter!


End file.
